Nature or Nurture
by Veemon fan683
Summary: Little foot and the Gang deal with growing up, while Chomper deals with the worst end of it with Mr. Threehorn's constant pestering. rated T for safety, first Fanfic for this fandom. review if you feel so compelled. rated T for slight blood implied death the usual by LBT:V standards.
1. Chapter 1

Nature or Nuture I: Tria's temper!

Many ages ago the world was filled with much wonder and excitement but little food, so well some fought over food others became meals them selves, this was true in all but one place the Great Valley! A place where many a creature large and small grew up played lived loved and died in peace.

Littlefoot the longneck had grown to nearly 15 feet tall and was starting to look a lot like a miniature version of his mother (albeit not very miniature at all). Cera the three horn was now nearly the size of Mr. Threehorn, herfather and her skin has darkened from peach orange to a light vermillion. Ducky the swimmer now stood at 6 feet tall about half the size of her mother. Petrie the Flyer had also grown to nearly the size of his now returned and loving uncle Pteronto, and Spike much to chagrin of Mr. Threehorn now was as large as Mr. Threehorn. An addition to the gang was Chomper not standing 11feet at the shoulder but his arms had not grown since he was very young making them look tiny by comparison. Chomper spent most of his days as pest control eating Buzzing stingers and fluzzies till his hearts content but today as the six enjoyed the cool flow of the water neer the Thundering Falls Chomper seemed not himself a detail Little foot noticed first.

"Hey Chomp', what's wrong you look like you haven't eaten in days." Little foot asked as Ducky surficed between them.

"Yup, yup, yup you look like your starving!" Said duckey imitating her younger self.

"It's ok Littlefoot. I'm fine." Chomper said trying to put on as brave a face as possible. Little foot knew this face it was the same one he showed around his parents the second time him and Chomper crossed paths on that island.

"You can't foll me we're pretty much brothers you're hungry again." Little foot said as Cera came over. Cera had always had a small bit of beef will Chomper something about the small scar on her tail so Littlefoot knew how this was going to get.

"Maybe he wants some Spiketail for lunch that one over there is big enough." Cera said in a chuckle Spike knew she was joking and continued to eat on the greenery in the river bed.

"Cera! Don't be mean to Spike!" Littlefoot retorted before looking at Chomper, instead of looking discouraged his face had the same look that spike had when he saw a full tree of treestars.

"Chomper!" Littlefoot yelled causeing Chomper to get out of the trance he was in.

"Sorry Spike, I don't know what came over me! I felt the same as when I was chasing you on the island and it felt sorta good actually. I Don't know why." Chomper confessed earning a look of concern from Petrie who had just perched him self in a near by tree.

"I don't know why you would feel that, but you should run Chomper Mr. Threehorn is coming this way.

Petrie was Right Mr. Threehorn was there and had a large scowl on his face (what was a smile for him).

"Hey Sharptooth get outa the water! Ya blasted brat of a kid!" Mr. Threehorn yelled as he bared his teeth and prepared to charge at Chomper with his horns. Behind him was his new mate Tria and closely followed was Tricia now looking like Cera back in the day except she was pink instead of peach.

"Now Topsy, is that anyway to speak to one of your daughter friends? Be nice will you." Tria said in her loving female threehorn voice that was softening due to her age. Mr. Threehorn's voice would have softened in the same way if he didn't yell all the time he now had a sandpaper voice that had deepened even futher then it was before.

"Oh alright love, Sorry Chomper." Mr. Threehorn said in a reconcilling yet still hard and grizzly voice. Earning less of a frown from Chomper and a smile smile from Ticia who giggle a bit before speaking.

"Daddy Threehorn, why do you hate Chomper?" Tricia said as her linguisics wern't fully developed yet.

"It's not that I hate him dear it's well I don't trust Sharpteeth, I've lost to many friends to them." Mr. Threhorn said before Chomper interjected.

"Mr. Threehorn you have my word as a Sharptooth, no harm will come to your family from me." Chomper vowed. By this time it was just Cera, Mr. Threehorn, Chomper, Tria & Tricia as everyone elses folks called them in for lunch.

"Well there's the problem Chomper you're a Sharptooth!" Mr. Threehorn said once again in his normal angry tone, he was about to speak again when Tria stomped her foot on the ground.

"Topsy Threehorn! You will stop Bothering him about the fact this instant, so help me!" She said in an angry tone that even made Cera gasp. Tricia just ran be hind a tree and Chomper and Mr. Threehorn were left to pick their jaws off the ground.

"But love-"

"But nothing!" Tria retorted before Mr. Threehorn gave any excuse she was now furious at her mate's lack of tact and was growling and looked redy to charge at the aging thre horn.

"Yes love, ok Chomper I can see that you're hungry go on and get your food I don't want you around Tricia if you do that same thing you did to Cera and I know it was accident I don't think you'll leave anything." Mr Treehorn explained him self while trying to calm his lover down.

"It's ok Old man Threehorn I'll be leaving to find some food now maybe domehead I heard there was a herd in the south end of the valley." Chomper responded has he ran off in full stride preparing to hunt the Domehead herd. Domehead caused way to much trouble so the denizens of the Valley declared them pests and therefore fair game for Chomper.


	2. chapter 2

Nature or Nurture chapter II: The hunt

Chomper was hunting in the woods in the south end of the Great valley when the sun set darkening the land. His keen senses made the fact that most leaf eaters couldn't see five meters in front of them irrelevant, a fact not helped by the noise some domeheads nearby were making, a blind sharptooth could find and kill these things.

'Now I have them' Chomper thought as he moved closer and closer his heart was beginning to race as he saw them two muscular males. He knew it would be hard to kill two but maybe if he killed one and chased the other off he could feast without interruption. He was only ten meters away from his target when a third one showed up behind him. Chomper knew he was there for some time and had improvised a plan which he sprang into motion. He surprised the third one with a twist of his body and had his teeth in the neck of the dome head that was behind him. The first two stopped fighting, one running away and the other charging at Chomper who was at the time throwing the dying domehead to the ground. The poor injured creature shook in shock has blood puddled around his neck and head. Chomper tried to counter the domehead to little avail preventing a full strike from the boney spiked fore head but still hitting and damaging Chomper's right leg sending him howling in pain and into a demonic trance of anger. Before the dome head could even turn for another charge are Chomper he was on the ground Chomper's uninjured foot atop him. Chomper now deeply caught up in his quest for vengeance began the slow task of kill the domehead painfully severing both arms then holding the dome head with his mouth moving his left foot to the poor things neck, death by agonizing strangulation. With one dead the other passing seconds after Chomper regained full control to asses his handy work. He then moved to the third domehead whom Chomper dispatched first.

"Sorry domehead but I'm hungry and you're meat I hope it wasn't to pain full." Chomper said to the corpse in a soft reconciling prayer of a tone. This action was his norm after he killed anything larger then a fuzzy. When finished the routine with one he moved to the other almost mirroring it and he began to feed

…

Mr. Threehorn, Era, Tia and Tricia were preparing to sleep when they heard Chomper roar his victory over the domeheads.

"Sounds like he got one!" Mr. Threehorn snorted."What a mess that kid makes, oh I mean I hope it fills him up." Mr. Threehorn said correcting himself after Tria had given him a 'pardon dear' look.

"Oh Topsy you like Chomper in your own way don't you!" She responded trying to bring out his soft side a feat only she could preform.

"Yes, I suppose love, Chomper is a good kid but please if he gives Tricia or Cera the same look I saw him give that Spiketail today can I still defend my family?" Mr. Threehorn said as he softened into the teddy bear Tria knew him as.

"Yes, Dear if Chomper attacks any of us you have every right to defend us but until then calm down." Tria said as she laid down and rapped her tail around Tricia who was to tired from her day of fun to say anything Cera who was to large to snuggle with her father any longer stayed close to her father none the less and Mr. Threehorn was nearest to the opening in the thicket the Threehorn family resided in, everyone in the valley knew he slept lightly and would defend his home and his family from intruders to the death.

After hours of sleep Tria and Mr. Threehorn were awoken by the load raring they bother knew as a Sharptooth and gasped at the sight before them Cera and a blueish-purple Sharptooth loved in combat. Tria who was usually lax and docile Charged the Sharptooth with great ferocity (the main reason shit wears the "pants" of the pair). Mr. Threehorn right behind the Sharptooth dodged the faster Tria but Mr. Threehorn connected on the beast's right leg. Mr. Threehorn prepared to face the Sharptooth while Tria looked after Cera who had a cracked horn and a few other scratches on her frill/crest.

"Cera dear why didn't you call for us. Never mind you ok." She asked quickly and panting.

"it was attack or let that thing eat Tricia, I told her to run to the thundering falls she's likely hiding there now. We should go-" Cera said as she let her guard down before here her worst nightmare: a roar of pain from her father.

The Sharptooth now had Mr. Threehorn on his back and bleeding from the front left leg and was preparing for a more lethal strike when both Cera and Tria showing all the ferocity and power they could must rammed the beast at full speed sending it flying into a tree before limping off.

A/N: so in continuing fashion the story has thickened could this Sharptooth be Chomper or was it someone else. We all know what the Threehorn family thinks and that's for next chapter.

-Veemon out!


End file.
